Luke Campbell
Luke Campbell is a character on NBC's Heroes. He first appears in the fifteenth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest star Dan Byrd. History Syler Luke, after spending a night in juvenile hall, returns home with his mother. They pass by the home of Samson Gray, which has police cars outside. They argue over the fight Luke had started with a boy who, Luke claims, called Mary a whore. They find Daniel Simmons in their living room, nailed to the armrests of a chair with screwdrivers. Sylar captures them telekinetically and threatens to torture them, hoping that Simmons will give him information on his father. When Sylar starts suffocating Mary, Luke rescues her with his microwave emission, piquing Sylar's interest. Luke demonstrates his ability for Sylar. Meanwhile, Simmons escapes and grabs his gun. Luke uses his ability on Simmons, boiling his blood and thus killing him. Afterwards, Luke leaves his home with Sylar, eager to leave his old life behind. Luke is excited to be heading west with Sylar in search of Sylar's father. He refuses to tell Sylar their specific destination, then makes up some lies about it, but Sylar knows when he is lying. Sylar reveals that he rips their people's abilities from their brains, leading Luke to call him a serial killer. Despite Sylar's threats, Luke claims Sylar won't kill him because he needs him to find his father. When they stop at a diner, Luke suddenly asks Sylar if he likes birds, and reveals that Samson Gray used to take him out birding. He is aware that Sylar's father sold him as a child, and suggests that Samson confessed this to him because he reminded the old man of his son. In the diner, Luke uses his ability on a customer's drink, making it erupt, but Sylar tells him Luke not to use his powers without an objective. Sylar explains that his own current objective is to find his father, and Luke then writes down his father's address and hands it over, expressing the hope that Sylar won't kill him now. Two security agents then walk into the diner. When a plainclothes agent points a gun at Sylar's head, Luke creates a distraction, allowing Sylar to disarm the agents, break a window, and drag Luke outside. Sylar drives off in the car alone, leaving a distraught Luke behind to be captured and thrown into the team's van. The vehicle is then attacked from inside, and Sylar emerges from the back, dressed as an agent, having killed the whole team. He recovers a laptop and carries away the drugged Luke. Luke later thanks Sylar for rescuing him but Sylar claims he only came back for the laptop. Sylar and Luke continue their road trip, and Luke uses the stolen laptop to check that there are no agents in pursuit. Luke asks Sylar why he is so keen to find his father, saying that "parents suck" and that his own father used to burn his arm with cigarettes. Sylar suddenly stops the car at an abandoned diner. He rips the boards off the door, and they both go inside. Luke watches in confusion as Sylar begins to remember his past. Eventually Sylar tells Luke that this is the place where his father sold him and killed his mother. Luke says he didn't know about the murder and had been trying to warn Sylar that his dad was a jerk, but Sylar gets angry, saying that Luke's stories about Samson had been deliberately misleading. He throws Luke against a wall and threatens him, but does not kill him, to Luke's surprise. Sylar leaves Luke on the floor, saying that he means to find his father alone and kill him, and telling Luke to go home to his mother. Powers *'Microwave Radiation:' Luke has the ability to emit microwaves. His ability has a variety of effects, depending on what it's used on, though the general effect of his ability is the increase of temperature. In addition, he appears to have sufficent control over his powers, which is unusual in a case with a child, as it took many other of the heroes to learn to control their powers as adults. Luke, so far has demonstrated that he can make liquids boil, blood and water. He can also make plastic melt to date. Appearances ''Heroes'' Season Three *"Trust and Blood" *"Building 26" *"Exposed" References Category:Evolved Humans Category:Season Three Characters Category:Heroes Characters